A Disastrous Trip
by jump5fan
Summary: What will happen when Stephanie and the gang go on a boat trip to get away from Robbie's evil schemes? What will they do when they find out that Robbie is hidden on board?
1. Boarding

A Disastrous Trip!

**Disclaimer:** LazyTown and the characters are all property of Nick Junior. I in no way claim to own any right to the stories or story lines dealing with or in the show. LazyTown is just one of my fave kids shows and I wanted to write a fanfic based on it (for kids!).

**Boarding**

"And here she is!" said The Mayor of LazyTown pointing to a huge sail boat.

"Wow" said Stephanie. Stephanie was the mayors neice. She was new in town. When she had first arrived she noticed that LazyTown was very... Lazy. Since Stephanie arrived she have gotten most of the kids in LazyTown to take part in different sports and events. She knew something had to be done in that town, otherwise, it was going to be lazy forever. Stephanie also got the help from a friend, also known as a super hero in LazyTown, named Sportacus. Sportacus was a very atheletic guy. He helped Stephanie get the people of LazyTown up and moving.

On the other hand, there was a guy named Robbie Rotten. Robbie was very lazy and he liked to see LazyTown in a lazy state. He tried to ruin all of Stephanie and Sportacus' plans when it came to active activities. He wanted LazyTown to stay lazy, that way, there was never any noise and he could sleep in peace. Since Stephanie had showen up and had written sportacus a letter to come to LazyTown, Robbie have missed out on ALOT of sleep.

Today was different though. Stephanie never had to worry about Robbie showing up because she, and her friends, were headed out on a boat trip. Of course, the Mayor was coming along for the trip to make sure the kids didn't get into any kind of trouble. Sportacus was there too just because the kids really looked up to him and knew that any activity he came up with would be the best! Stephanie's friends consisted of a hyper candy lover (Ziggy), a greedy I-want-everything guy (Stingy), a video game and computer genuis (Pixel) and one of Stephanie's best friends (Trixie). They were all going to go fishing for the evening and return home before dark. Stephanie knew it was the perfect idea because Robbie was in LazyTown and would never be able to ruin this plan, or at least she thought.

"So, they're trying to out smart me" Robbie said to himself. He was hiding in the garbage can on the dock. No one expecting him to be there. "They'll have to try harder then this" Robbie laughed his signature laugh. When everyone was getting their stuff ready to go on board, Robbie slipped on to the boat and hid under a big coil of ropes.

"All set?" Mayor asked the kids and Sportacus.

"All set" Stephanie confirmed.

"This is going to be an awesome trip!" Trixie said in excitement as she boarded the boat.

"I can't believe it, this is the first time I've ever been in a boat" said Ziggy.

"Don't get too comfortable" Stingy said, "Because it's mine!"

"I've played a couple of Bass fishing games on my computer, but none of them as been as real as this!" Pixel said studying the hooks on the rods.

"Watch out you don't hook yourself" said Sportacus.

"That's called a Pixel fish!" said Stephanie. Everyone laughed and the Mayor turned the steering wheel. They were off on their trip.

_**Sorry this Chapter is short, I'm hoping to write longer (more interesting) chapters later, but this is just basically the introduction. I'm hoping people like it none-the-less. Please Review if you've read it! Thanks!**_


	2. Where Are We? What Are You Doing Here?

A Disastrous Trip!

**Disclaimer:** LazyTown and the characters are all property of Nick Junior. I in no way claim to own any right to the stories or story lines dealing with or in the show. LazyTown is just one of my fave kids shows and I wanted to write a fanfic based on it (for kids!).

**Where Are We?... What Are You Doing Here?**

"I'm bored" Stephanie said. "There aren't any fish biting and all we're doing is sitting around waiting for some fish."

"I find this to be just fine" Ziggy said, pulling a lollipop out of his pocket.

"I want some fish" Stingy whinned.

All of a sudden, Stephanie noticed that she was getting really tired. She felt she needed a nap. She wasn't the only one that was getting tired. Trixie was yawning and Pixel's eyes were closing fast. The kids decided that they would take a nap on the floor of the boat and have the Mayor drive them back. It was about a half hour drive so the kids would get a little nap out of it. Stephanie walked over to a big coil of rope and lay her head down on it. She was almost asleep when she heard her uncle yell.

"WAKE UP KIDS" the Mayor yelled.

"We've landed on shore, and we're not sure where we are" Sportacus added. "I'm afraid we're ship wrecked."

"What?" Stephanie said all drowsy. She raised her head up and rubbed her eyes. She could tell that she wasn't in LazyTown where she wanted to be.

"This can't be good!" Trixie said with a yawn. "I'm in the middle of no where with no sleep!"

"This Island is mine!" said Stingy jumping out of the boat. "I was the first to step unto it's soil!"

"Man, no video games here! What will I do?" Pixel moaned.

"And I only have one lollipop left." Ziggy was very close to sobbing.

"I guess we should go out and see if we know where we are" Stephanie pointed out.

"I think you guys should stick close together and not get lost" Sportacus said. "We wouldn't want you kids wandering off alone on an unknown Island."

"What have you guys got me into?" Robbie yelled springing out from the coil of ropes that Stephanie just minutes ago was laying on. "You guys have gotten me lost on a desert Island."

"Robbie, what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here. Oh brother, one bad thing after another." said Stephanie. Ziggy giggled. "What?" Stephanie asked him.

"You made a rhyme and didn't even realize it" Ziggy smiled.

"I did, didn't I?" Stephanie chuckled. "Anyway, this is not the time to be joking. I'm VERY scared. I don't wanna be stuck on this Island forever."

"Forever?" Ziggy said sounding very scared. He started shaking.

"None of us want to be stuck here forever" Trixie pointed out.

"Who says?" Stingy asked. "I like it here, after all, it is my Island."

"So, I guess we have to make the most of it while we're here." said the Mayor. "I, along with some help from Sportacus, can get this boat fixed up and ready for the water again... right Sportacus?"

"Yes!" Sportacus said on a much happier note. "And while we fix this boat up, you guys can go off and find some food and water for us. We're going to need it. You guys can also find some things to do to keep yourselves from being bored while you're stuck out here. We'll have you home in no time." Sportacus put his hands on his hips and smiled. Stephanie knew everything would be ok when she saw Sportacus do his signature stance.

"Well, you better hurry, all this happiness is killing me" Robbie added on a much more mean note.


	3. There Is Always A Way!

A Disastrous Trip!

**Disclaimer:** LazyTown and the characters are all property of Nick Junior. I in no way claim to own any right to the stories or story lines dealing with or in the show. LazyTown is just one of my fave kids shows and I wanted to write a fanfic based on it (for kids!).

**There Is Always A Way!**

Stephanie and Trixie went looking for some fresh water to drink while Pixel, Ziggy and Stingy went to look for some fruit or berries, Something that would fill their stomachs a bit until the boat was fixed.

"I can't seem to find any ponds or springs on this Island" Stephanie sighed a sigh of defeat as she sat on a rock.

"I know what you man, we can't find any food" said Pixel. The guys were coming the opposite direction. Apparently they walked all the way around the Island and had met up once again.

"This is not good!" Trixie said. "We need to have something to eat. What about it takes a while to get the boat fixed?"

"Guys..." Ziggy sounded really worried.

"What is it Ziggy?" Stingy asked.

"Does any of you know the way back?" Ziggy said looking at the gang.

"Oh Ziggy, you worry wart, don't worry, we walked all the way around this Island, it's not that big. We'll find our way back." Pixel giggled.

"I think we should start looking for the way back now then!" Stephanie said looking up. "It's starting to get a little dark out."

"C'Mon then gang" Pixel waved his hand in the motion for them to follow him. He was clearly taking on the leader position.

As the gang walked, they heard a rustle in the trees. They didn't know what it was and the became very scared. There was a big pile of leaves in the middle of the path and so the gang decided to walk around it.

"Who knows? That could be the home of some kind of animal!" Stingy pointed out making the gang a little more afraid.

As they walked around the pile of leaves they heard the same noice in the tress. When they turned they saw Robbie Rotten run out. He was mumbling something abou his traps never working. He walked right over the pile of leaves and he fell into a huge hole.

"So it's Robbie who's always making them holes all around LazyTown? I guess I'll have to tell Uncle so he'll have to force Robbie to bury them in again!" Stephanie said. She couldn't help but giggle at Robbie falling into the hole.

The gang decided to leave Robbie there and try and find the boat.

"There it is" Stephanie sounded excited when the boat came into view. The gang found the boat just in the nick of time. It was starting to get dark and if they hadn't have made it, they may have been lost in the forest until morning.

"Hi Mayor, Hi Sportacus!" Trixie was so excited to finally be back to the boat that she couldn't help but run ahead and be the first to the boat.

"Hi Trixie, hi kids" The Mayor looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm afraid we have bad news" Sportacus frowned.

_**Chapter 3 right there at ya! I know, this story is kind of dragging out, but I'm trying to keep it along the lines of the show. I'm trying to keep it kiddy and not have TOO much drama. Anyway, just to let you all know there is a surprise ending, plus there are 2 chapters left (just not written yet). So stay tuned. Plus, don't y'all like the way I took one of the songs on LazyTown and made it into the title of this chapter? I loved this song in the show. I also liked the show it was in (Robbie gave Sportacus new boats that he could control:-D I love this kids show!) By the way, all Reviews, comments, criticisms are welcome. So get to it:-D**_


	4. Bad News!

A Disastrous Trip!

**Disclaimer:** LazyTown and the characters are all property of Nick Junior. I in no way claim to own any right to the stories or story lines dealing with or in the show. LazyTown is just one of my fave kids shows and I wanted to write a fanfic based on it (for kids!).

**Bad News!**

"There's a huge hole in the boat" Sportacus said.

"It looks like there's no way of fixing it" said the Mayor.

"Unless..." Sportacus mumbled. "Unless ou guys go and find some spare drift wood that may have floated up along the shore somewhere." Sportacus observed the scene and figured that a bit of drift wood would patch up the hole fine.

"But it's getting dark, and I have no candy left to help me through this scary adventure" said Ziggy.

"C'Mon Ziggy, we're all gonna be there so there's no need to be that scared" said Pixel.

The kids set off once again to find drift wood that may have washed up on the shore from the ocean. Walking past that hole in the ground the saw that Robbie was almost out, he had climbed up the sid eof the hole and had just about gotten himself out of his own trap. Stephanie giggled at the sight of Robbie pulling himself over the side of the path when all of a sudden they heard a growl from behind Robbie.

"What was that?" Trixie said in a terrified voice.

The kids stood huddled together when from behind Robbie they saw what seemed to be two glowing eyes. ONce again the kids heard the growl. By this time Robbie had himself pulled out of the hole and was running towards the kids, he too was worried about whatever was behind him. When Robbie made it to the kids he turned just in time to see one of the biggest wolves anyone has ever seen. The wolf was licking his lips, he looked really hungry and there wasn't much food on the Island. He was looking for a quick meal and his eyes were on the kids.

"OH NO!" Stingy yelled. "He's going to eat us. But, he can't, he can't eat me, because I'm mine, and he can't have me."

"Stingy, just be quite and run" Stephanie turned and started running towards the boat, all the kids followed. The Wolf chased them. He was growling and he was hungry.

Robbie was the first to make it to the boat, he was out of breath and explaining to the mayor that a wolf was chasing them. By that time the kids were climbing unto the boat. Stephanie was the last to make it to the boat and when she started to climb on the wolf grabbed her shoe in it's mouth.

"HELP!" Stephanie yelled.

Sportacus grabbed Stephanie by the hands. "I won't let go!" Sportacus tried to pull Stephanie into the boat but the wolf pulled back on her foot. Stephanie closed her eyes and wished it would all end.

Sportacus looked down at Stephanie."Stephanie... Stephanie..."

_**WOW, Chapter 4 ends in a terrifying scene. Not really, there's a twist but I guess you won't find out what that is unless you tune in to the last chapter, which is going to be up within the next few days. I am sorry I haven't updated in almost a year but I've been away at University and haven't had the time. I promise my stories well be updated more regularly now!**_


	5. Bing Bang!

A Disastrous Trip!

**Disclaimer:** LazyTown and the characters are all property of Nick Junior. I in no way claim to own any right to the stories or story lines dealing with or in the show. LazyTown is just one of my fave kids shows and I wanted to write a fanfic based on it (for kids!).

**Bing Bang!**

"Stephanie..." Stephanie opened her eyes. She saw Sportacus looking down at her. "Stephanie, we're home now"

"What? What's going on? The wolf? Wait? It was all a dream?" Stephanie was half asleep and half awake. She was very confused.

"It must have been. You guys got so tired you had to take a nap. You've been asleep the whole trip back." Sportacus smiled at Stephanie.

"But... The boat... It's not wrecked?" asked Stephanie.

"And there's no wolf?" asked Trixie.

"You had the same dream too?" asked Stephanie.

"So did I..." said Pixel "And Me!" said Ziggy.

"You mean you guys had MY dream!" exclaimed Stingy.

"So, if we all had the same dream..." said Stephanie pulling away trhe coil of ropes to reveal Robbie snoozing underneath, "then so did Robbie"

Robbie slowly opened his eyes. When he noticed what was going on he jumped to his feet. "Well, I guess you guys are too concerned about your poor Stephanie's shoe that the wolf ate then worrying about me on the ship... right? Wait... It was all a dream?" Robbie was confused as well.

"Oh well, at least we're all safe right?" said Trixie.

"Yes, that's the good thing. Now it's getting dark, so we should all go home and get some sleep. After all, tomorrow is Sports day, gotta be rested for that!"

**THE END.**

**_Chapter 5 done, Story DONE... Sorry this story ended so fast, but I wanted to get it done... I was sick of having a bunch of stories that aren't finished so expect a bunch to be finished, hopefully... lol..._**


End file.
